


McCoy's Cure All

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Comfort Sex, Crack, M/M, Spock's Tricky Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock goes to McCoy when he has had it with Kirk taking other men to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy's Cure All

McCoy and Spock were having a little meeting in sickbay. 

“Why does the captain always take men back to his room?”

“Dammit I don't know. He has been a sloot for a long time.”

“But we are supposed to be faithful.”

“Jim is a strange animal.”

“I will not have him referred to in such a way!”

Spock stood up quickly.

“Easy dammit!”

Spock sat back down and stared right into McCoy's beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't stay mad at him long.

“I'm just...I don't know.”

“Are you telling me you're actually feeling something?”

“No! Vulcans do not feel.”

“I think you're a little damn jealous.”

Spock's face got dark green.

“Oh, honey bear, come here.”

McCoy wrapped his arms around Spock and gave him a big bear hug. He lifted Spock off of the ground and everything. 

“You know the cure for everything, doctor.”

“That is my job.”

Spock caught McCoy's eyes again.

“Would you want to make me feel even better, doctor?”

“How so?”

Spock pointed to his crotch.

“Oh.”

McCoy got closer to Spock.

“I'd give it a try. You want to here?”

“This would be the most logical place.”

He said the word and McCoy got the hardest hard on he had ever had. He slipped out of his pants and got on one of the beds. Spock took off both his shirt and his pants and went over to the corner of the room.

“What are you doing over there?”

“I'm getting prepared.”

Spock squatted on the floor and looked like he was taking a dump right then and there. He was actually removing his penis from his anus. It hit the floor with a meaty clunk and he picked it up out of the butt goo. He put it in the hole in his crotch and twisted it in tight.

“I am ready, doctor.”

McCoy was not phased at all. He sure is a trooper.

“Doctor, I would prefer to be on bottom.”

“Whatever you wish.”

Spock crawled onto the bed on his tummy. He grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them. McCoy got on top of Spock and stood over him like a frog with his knees level with his head. Then he entered the Vulcan cavern and got to work.

“You're quite tight for one of Kirk's boyfriend's.”

“Hungh thank huagh you oooooohah doctor.”

The thing is that McCoy was really bad at thrusting. His bones just aren't what they used to be. It wasn't all that bad for him. He came within two minutes. He had a lot of doctor juice built up and it was pretty much erupting from Spock's ass when he had finished. Even though Spock didn't finish, it did the trick and he was happy. They held each other for a little bit before Spock decided he better go to his quarters before Kirk found him out of routine. 

“Thank you again for that wonderful visit, doctor.”

“It was my damn pleasure, Spock. You just keep you lips sealed about our actions here, got it?”

“Affirmative.”

Spock blew McCoy a kiss and left.


End file.
